Crazy Sunshine
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: The highly anticipated by like 2 people sequel to 'Hybrid Rainbow' It has been almost a month since the Tritter fiasco has been dealt with but now House and Chase are faced with new trials and their love may not survive. Based off of music by The Pillows
1. I'm Ok, Trust Me

The highly anticipated sequel to 'Hybrid Rainbow' (jk) anyway this picks up a few weeks after the whole Tritter thing so I hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry for the delay but I had finals. Anyway this chapter was really fun to write so hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

House made his way tiredly up the steps to Chase's apartment. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before thanks to Chase who had the day off and he had had non stop clinic duty with Cuddy basically breathing down his neck making sure he didn't slack off and watch General Hospital or flip through a Rolling Stones magazine he had swiped off of Chase's coffee table that morning.

Sliding his hand into his pants pocket he wrapped his fingers around the key that Chase had given him three weeks after his case had been dismissed and Tritter became just a bad memory. Things had been going as smooth as they could be for the two of them. Wilson was still drooling over Merryn who was getting frustrated with the man's lack of smoothness and was just about ready to molest him if he didn't get it through his head that she liked him. House had admitted that he would pay money to see his best friend get molested which had earned him a slap on the arm from Merryn.

"Robbie I want spaghetti," he called as soon as he had opened the door.

"Ha I knew it," he heard Chase call from the kitchen.

"What are you psychic now?" House asked as he closed the door and threw his book bag down and made his way to the fridge to get something to drink.

"No you're just getting predictable; you always want Sketti on Thursdays," Chase said as he turned from the sink where he had been draining the large pot of the boiling hot water. He smiled at House who stood as still as a statue, the fridge open and hand out stretched to retrieve a beer.

Chase quirked an eyebrow and chuckled "Don't tell me you threw your back out getting a beer."

House blinked and shook his head and then looked back at Chase once more. "What in all things considered holy did you do?" House asked his voice laced with shock.

"Nothing," Chase said innocently as he set the pot down onto the cutting board. House shook his head once more "No nothing would be lazing on the couch all day naked which would have been nice to come home to but this…this is not nice…I don't even know what this is a mid life crisis maybe."

"That would make more since if I was in my mid life but I'm only 31, you on the other hand are a 6 year old trapped in an older mans body," Chase said with a grin as he loaded up two plates and tried to hand House his plate which had considerably more spaghetti than Chase's.

"Well that would make you a child molester wouldn't it," House said with a smirk.

"Really I thought you were the one robbing the cradle in this relationship, are you gonna take your plate or not," Chase asked as he held the plate further out for House to take it.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you were thinking, did you hit your head or did the energy drinks finally fry your brain?," House asked as he stared at his lover trying to diagnose the situation. Change in personal preference could indicate a brain tumor and this was a total change of preference for his lover. "Stop mentally diagnosing me with your eyes you know how much that turns me on," Chase said sarcastically as he sat House's plate down on the counter before maneuvering past his lover to go and sit on the couch.

"Well stop be interesting and I'll stop my brain from getting all hot and bothered," House said as he grabbed his plate and went to sit next to the Aussie. "Aww but then you wouldn't like me anymore," Chase said.

"Maybe, you'd still be hot if you were boring…and sane and House jr has gotten used to all the attention," House said.

"I thought we were talking about your brain getting all hot and bothered," Chase said as he propped his feet up on the table, looking rather smug.

"It's more fun when the second brain gets turned on, happier ending too," House retorted.

"Your sketti's gonna get cold if you don't stop staring at me soon," Chase said, glancing over to the older mans untouched plate.

"You're never allowed to have a day off again," House said as he forced him self to focus on his dinner.

"Aww why not?" Chase whined.

"Because you're not to be trusted and I think you may need to have an MRI done and I'm throwing out all your Blue Demons they're fucking with your head," House said and before he could threaten any more Chase had set his plate on the table and shot over to the fridge where he stood hands outstretched a deathly gleam in his eyes. "Touch my fucking drinks and House Jr. gets an unhappy ending," Chase warned.

"You have issues you know that right," House asked amazed at how possessive Chase was being about replaceable energy drinks.

"This coming from the King of Issueland," Chase said as he once more moved to the couch confident that his threat had been made crystal clear.

"You look horrible," House said.

"I like it and you will too," Chase said as he picked up his plate once more and began to finish up his dinner.

"No I'm serious I fucking hate it what the hell were you thinking and why didn't I get a call or a text at least?" House asked as he reached up to poke Chase's head but the young man batted his lovers hand away.

"Cause Merryn and I knew you would say no," Chase said simply.

"Merryn was in on it too, I'm going to have to have a talk with Jimmy about his girlfriend being a bad influence on you," House said as he once more tried to poke Chase in the head.

"Would you stop that and you're one to talk about bad influences," Chase said as he once more batted House's hand away.

"Were you taking beauty tips from Marilyn Manson?" House asked.

"I was actually going for Gerard Way."

"Who?"

Chase looked over at House in amusement. "You are so old."

"Shut up whipper snapper," House grumbled as for the third time House tried to poke him in the head.

"Would you stop it?" Chase asked as he grabbed House's hand and pressed it down into the couch cushion.

"I have another hand you know," House said as he waved at the young man with his left hand. "Just let me touch it ok," House said and Chase sighed and threw his hands up in defeat.

House grinned as he reached up for the fourth time and ran his fingers through Chase's raven black hair.

Chapter 2


	2. Painted Black

Kind of a short chapter but they will start getting longer once I get everyone where I need them to be. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter please review.

* * *

To top it off the next morning Chase "borrowed" House's bike which the blond, "Oh excuse me black haired," House thought bitterly, had recently named Frank. House refused to acknowledge the name which made Chase pout and look adorable so House had taken him inside and let the young man fuck him through the mattress agreeing after to call the bike by it's name at least two times that year. He wasn't even sure if Chase could make it to work on the bike with so much snow and sleet all over the place. He was worried but he'd never admit it.

House begrudgingly made his way over to Christine which he hoped would start since the car had a problem of functioning in the winter time apparently. Fate was smiling down on him as he turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life as well as causing the car stereo to turn on and start blasting the Pillows in his ear at an ear splitting volume.

Quickly turning down the volume he leaned over to the passenger side and moved a pile of discarded cigarette packs and a few T-shirts out of the way to grab the small CD case Chase kept in his car. He managed to find a Billy Idol CD amongst a whole mess of bands he'd never heard of before and slipped the CD into the player jamming out to White Wedding as he made his way to the hospital.

House held himself back from sighing in relief as he saw that Foreman and Cameron were staring at Chase like he had grown three heads. House entered the lounge and he knew exactly how they felt as he two looked at the now raven haired Australian. Chase was trying to hide his amusement and failing miserably.

"New case," Cameron said as she held up the file she had been pretending to read when House had entered. "Who the hell is J. Whitner?" House asked irately.

"No idea," Foreman said "There's no sign or trauma or history of asthma."

House pouted as he saw that Foreman was getting right done to business and loosing interest in what atrocity Chase had done to his hair.

"J. Whitner, doctor where do I find him?" House asked not caring about the case at hand. Someone had stolen his parking space and with the snow and sleet all over the ground the further he was from the hospital doors the more chance he had of falling and hurting his leg.

"She's the new researcher working with Ereshevsky," Cameron said stressing the she part.

"Is she hot?" Chase asked and House glared darkly at his lover, he knew Chase was just trying to get a rise out of him and damn if it wasn't working.

"She's in a wheelchair," Cameron said.

"Doesn't mean she isn't hot," Chase said with a grin as he looked up at his lover.

"Just means she can't bend over," House said and Chase chuckled earning him a disapproving look from Cameron.

"What the hell are you laughing at you look like an emo kid threw up on your head," House said and Chase just shrugged.

"I was bored yesterday so sue me," Chase said.

"I should, now I can't make fun of you for your girly hair I have to move on to Cameron but that's not any fun cause her hair isn't as pretty," House said.

"Hey!" Cameron said with a glare.

"Don't worry I'm sure you have a great personality," House said and Chase hid his laughter behind a cough.

"Can we get back to the case please?" Foreman asked as he waved the file in front of House's face.

"Party pooper," House said as he grabbed the file out of the man's hands.

* * *

"I just saw Chase, or at least I think it was Chase it might have been his evil twin," Wilson said as he came into House's office while Cameron and Chase were out looking at the kid's house and Foreman was trying to get a hold of the parents.

"It's your girlfriend's fault she put him up to it," House said.

"Merryn isn't my girlfriend House," Wilson said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh yea I forgot she's just the girl you masturbate to at night," House said.

"House!" Wilson said sternly.

"Sensitive much, I think wittle Jimmy's in wuv," House said in an overly cutesy tone.

Wilson rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair across from House's desk. "Did he tell you why he did it?"

"Apparently he was bored yesterday so he called up Merryn and they poured some tar on his head and here we are," House said.

"It doesn't look that bad it's just going to take some getting used to," Wilson said amused at House's pouting over his boyfriend's hair color.

"If I wanted to date Gerard Way then I'd date Gerard Way not the knock off brand," House said remembering how Chase had described himself the night before.

"Who?" Wilson asked.

"You should really keep up with pop culture Jimmy, wouldn't want people to think you were old or anything," House said knowing he sounded like a hypocrite because he still had no clue who he was talking about.

Wilson just rolled his eyes ignoring House as best as he could. "What are you doing tonight?" House asked him suddenly.

"Nothing that I know of," Wilson answered.

"Come over to Robbie's tonight and bring your future ex I need to give her a piece of my mind," House said and Wilson couldn't help but smile as he thought about the impending showdown between Merryn and House. At least he and Chase would get dinner and a show.


	3. You Only Live Once

Hey guys, I know I've been gone for a while now but I'm back with a vengence...well sort of...but whatever all that matters is that I'm back so thank you to all of those that were patiently waiting me to pick this series back up again. Please review and I should have the next chapter up very very soon I promise.

* * *

"The hell?" Chase asked as he entered House's office after he, Cameron, and Foreman had confronted Stevie about giving them a false address and lying about where his parents were.

"I thought I'd try something new as well," House said with a grin.

"So you thought you'd teach me a lesson and roll your ass around in a wheel chair from now on?" Chase asked, shocked that his lover might be doing this because of him but amused none the less.

"No, I'm doing this to prove Cuddy wrong, she said if I could make it a week in a wheel chair she'd give me my parking space back," House said before adding "And to get you back."

"Riiiiight," Chase said "So does this count for home too?"

"Unless you plan on telling Cuddy then no," House said.

"And when the hell was the last time I talked to Cuddy?" Chase asked which was met with silence from the older man. "Exactly, so you're doing all this over a parking space?"

"It's not just a parking spot it's the principal of the thing, Whitner has a power wheel chair, I'm worse off than her and therefore deserve a space closer to the door," House reasoned.

"I'm not even going to try and understand your logic," Chase said as he walked into the lounge. House wheeled himself after the younger man "What are you making for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"I was just going to order a pizza if that was ok with you," Chase said as he sat down at the conference table. House nodded his head "Order extra and that Crazy bread you like so much, we're entertaining tonight."

"Who?" Chase asked eyeing his lover suspiciously.

"Wilson and Merryn," House replied as he rolled over to the white board to look over Stevie's symptoms.

"This has to do about my hair doesn't it?" Chase said.

"Now why would you say that?" House asked without turning to look at him.

Chase sighed heavily "If you hate it that much I'll bleach it back."

"I just want to know why you did it," House said, finally maneuvering the chair to look at Chase again.

"Because, vain as I may be, and as much as I like my natural hair colour, I wanted to do something different, I'm not the same person I was before you," Chase tried to explain which only earned him a raised eyebrow from House.

"I mean that I had to grow up really fast taking care of my mom and now that I don't have to take care of someone as much I get to do what I want, I've always wanted to dye my hair, I never got around to it in Korea and now I have my chance, being with you gives me that option that I was too afraid to take up before."

House looked at him for a long moment and Chase thought he could see understanding deep within House's sapphire eyes. The older man looked away and swiveled the chair around to once more look at the white board.

Chase sighed softly as he wondered if House would respond or just remain silent until Foreman and Cameron came back.

"Fine," House mumbled and Chase smiled, knowing that even if House wasn't happy about his decision at the moment, he understood why Chase had done it in the first place and was allowing the younger man to stick with his decision.

* * *

Merryn and Wilson arrived shortly after the pizza had and the four loaded up their plates before sitting down at the table to eat. Chase and Wilson were patiently waiting for the fireworks to begin as soon as they were finished eating and Merryn looked more than ready for the oncoming storm.

House cleared his throat after he had finished with his last piece of crazy bread and looked directly across the table at Merryn. "You're an idiot," he said matter-of-factly.

"So are you," she countered and Wilson and Chase were trying hard to keep back their smiles.

"I'm not the one that let him ruin his hair," House said.

"I'm not the one having a hissy fit about something so trivial as your boyfriend's hair colour," Merryn replied.

"I am not having a hissy fit," House said indignantly.

"Tantrum then?" Merryn asked with a grin on her face.

"A little warning would have been nice," House said with a glare.

"You would have just said no," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring right back.

"And you would have ignored me," he countered.

"Of course," Merryn said with a smirk.

Chase and Wilson were following rather comically, looking back and forth at whoever was speaking before turning to see what the reply would be. Tension filled the room as Merryn and House continued to glare at each other. It seemed as the verbal battle had turned into a staring contest and Chase new House was too stubborn to ever back out and Merryn, when she thought herself in the right, could be just as stubborn.

Chase stood up slowly to sneak out for a smoke. "Sit!" House and Merryn said sternly at the same time.

The young man plopped back down into his seat and glared at Wilson who looked as if he were about to burst from trying to hold his laughter in.

"What's wrong crippie-boy, nothing else to say?" Merryn asked and Wilson gaped at her political incorrectness.

"Crippie-boy?" House asked shocked.

"What are you going deaf now as well old man?" Merryn said continuing her onslaught.

"Where the hell did you pick this one up the bitch farm?" House asked Chase and the young man could only shrug and avert his gaze.

"You started it," Merryn said.

"Oh that sounded really mature," House replied.

"Says the man who's rolling himself around in a wheelchair just for a parking space," Merryn said in amusement.

"You tell her everything now?" House asked looking over at Wilson.

"Yup," Merryn answered before Wilson got a chance to.

"Wilson I'm ashamed, you broke the man rule, bros before hoes dude," House said.

"You're an idiot House," Wilson said with a small smile.

"No help at all, and I assume you're on her side as well," House asked Chase. The young man held up his hands "I am merely Switzerland…in the United Nations council of…my hair," Chase replied.

House scowled before looking back at a smug Merryn "I need a cigarette," House said as he grabbed his cane and stood up, making his way to the back door. Chase got up to follow him and winked at Merryn who looked victorious at beating House at his own game.

"Are you coming or not?" House growled.

Chase smirked and followed his boyfriend, leaving Merryn alone with Wilson and hoping that the victory would bring Merryn the confidence to woo Wilson some more.


End file.
